


i got what you need, so come with me and take the ride (to the other side)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, hi im back!!! with umvie content, oh nd also this is inspired by the other side from the greatest showman, this is not mal hate tho!!! evie just doesnt agree w her decisions sometimes, uma and evie are the power duo we desevered and you can fight me on that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: in which an emergency arises and evie takes into her own hands to make a negotiation with uma.
Relationships: Evie/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	i got what you need, so come with me and take the ride (to the other side)

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back with another umvie drabble, because i feel like i dont write for them enough!! hope yall enjoyyy

The next customer to come into Ursula's Fish N’ Chip Shoppe isn’t one Uma usually expects, but yet she comes face to face with a familiar head of blue and the recognizable hands-on-hips pose, standing in front of the swinging saloon-style doors. 

The rather strong smell of undercooked fish takes Evie aback a little, making her scrunch her nose. The air is very thick and heavy, in contrast to the fresh and less polluted air in Auradon. She sees some Isle kids over in a corner in the restaurant, smiling and gaping at her like she were a celebrity. She technically is, being renowned and liked specifically by Auradon and Isle alike, as much as to even having her own alley named after her in her home. 

“Uma,” she declares, her voice sweet but still powerful. “I’d like a word with you.” 

She steps forward to make her way toward the teal haired girl when her rather flamboyant first mate blocks her path a little too quickly. Evie reflexively flinches at the sight of his charcoal-colored eyeliner surrounding his eyes and his mouth stretched into a Cheshire Cat-like smile. 

“Where do ye think yer going?”

“Harry Hook,” Evie says, condescendingly. “Always a pleasure to see you.” 

“Aye, Princess. If ye want people to do as yer told and wait hand and foot for ye..” he says tauntingly, gesturing the metal hook around in her face as if it’s some intimidation tactic. “I’m afraid you’ve come to the wrong place.” 

“Harry, not now,” Uma says, as she pushes the taller boy away from Evie. She narrows her eyes at the girl. “What are you here for?”

“I’m not here to fight,” Evie states, preventing Harry from whatever sudden move he was about to make. “I am here, however, to address something that is quite urgent.”

Uma looks past Evie’s shoulder inquisitively, as if expecting anyone else to be behind her. “I see your little team isn’t here with you. No escorts by royal palace guards either, huh? That’s new.” 

“Uma, you are literally forgetting that I was an Isle citizen too. I can hold my own.” 

The pirate turns to walk toward the nearest empty table, motioning for her to follow her. “Take a seat.” 

The two girls take their seats, facing each other. Evie crosses her leg over the other and folds her hands on the table. “I wanted to negotiate with you about improving the living conditions on the Isle, so I’m making an offer to you.”

It takes a second for Uma to process. “An offer?” she rephrases. “As in you want my  _ help _ ?” 

In Evie’s mind, she’s two steps ahead of Uma, and she already knows the next thing she was about to say was to instantly deny her request because Uma wouldn’t let anyone off easy. Especially if they weren’t on her good side. 

“Just hear me out on this.” Evie begins to elaborate further. “Since I’m an honorary member of the council, I’ve been asked to sit in on their council meetings. Recently Mal brought up the idea of considering closing the barrier permanently, which I am completely against.”

Uma’s mouth falls agape in shock. “I’m sorry?”

“No one even bats an eye to veto it. So I figured, I needed your help and to come to you to discuss these types of matters.” 

Uma leans back in her chair with a smirk. “That’s the thing about you guys. You think you have it all put together until the minute something goes awry you come crawling back here. Right?”

Evie tried her best not to get defensive because she thinks that the fate of the Isle solely depends on Uma. However, if this means she has to defend herself to get it, then so be it. 

“Well, I don’t know if you remember, but the last time they came here you and your little pirate buddies kidnapped Ben and held him against his will. So I thought coming alone would be the best and safest option.”

Uma tilts her head matter-of-factly. “Why aren’t Ben and Mal here  _ themselves  _ to put down this so-called offer? Did they send you?” 

“They have no idea I’m here.” Evie admits in a quieter tone. “which means I’m putting myself in quite a risky position in going behind the council’s back which could possibly damage their trust in me. But I am not letting the barrier be closed for good and holding back Isle kids from getting the resources they need.” 

She can admit she does feel guilty for doing this. She loves Ben and Mal with all her heart, but in a situation like this it was all or nothing, and she had no choice but to take matters into her own hands. 

“I wasn’t born last night Evie. I have a feeling that if I actually agree with you to do this and it actually succeeds, you guys are going to push me out and forget that I even helped in the first place.” 

“Don’t you finally want to know what it’s like to be able to safely be in control of the Isle? You know, without having to overthrow anyone? To know that Isle citizens and Auradon citizens can live together peacefully?” 

“Nice speech. I’m so inspired.” Uma chuckles sarcastically. “Seriously though, you can keep selling that to me, but I still won’t buy it.” 

The pirate stands from the table, fully disinterested in Evie’s approach and turns to leave. Evie panics for a moment because that was her only chance and she’s sure as all hell she isn’t going to blow it. 

“What if I told you that doing this will make you a permanent chairman in the Auradon Royal Council, and any decision you make for the Isle is one hundred percent up to you?” Evie blurts, which makes Uma stop in her tracks, turning again to face her. “Because after all, you do have the strongest voice for the Isle. You’d be doing everyone a favor if you joined me.” Evie finally states, but the pirate is still looking at her with an unaffected stare. “But, the offer is still on the table. I’ve done my part already, so now it’s your turn.”

Uma’s eyes dart from left to right before they flicker back to Evie. “Can I be honest with you, Evie?” 

“Go ahead.” 

Uma’s mouth twists, unsure of what she was about to say. “You’re the only one out of the four I can really….” She trails off. 

“Trust?” Evie tries to finish her statement. Uma just looks down, which makes Evie smirk in surprise. “Do you trust me?” 

“Not as much as I would with any of my crewmates.” Uma quickly clarifies. “But, yes. That’s because I admire your persistence, which kinda puts you on my good side. But don’t let that get to your head.” 

Uma wasn’t really adamant about trusting people. It would take an entire boatload to gain even at least an ounce of Uma’s trust. She saw something different in the princess that set her apart from her three friends; headstrong but graceful, powerful yet mature. Evie however, had never thought she’d be one of those people that Uma trusted. 

“So?” Evie says, and Uma could see her eyes lighting up with hope. “Are you ready to see the other side?” 

“Okay, then.” The pirate agrees. “It’s a deal.” 

Evie holds out her hand, to which Uma links it with hers and they share a brief handshake. Uma could definitely see that Evie was being legit, as much as to put her place in the royal cabinet in jeopardy. She thinks she’s quite brave for that, which she admires, and it matched her passions. 

“Jay’s waiting outside in the limo.” is the last thing the princess says, before strutting back outside the saloon doors. The pirate follows and stops where Harry is to tell him to keep an eye on the shoppe for a bit until she comes back. 

Uma and Evie were both content with their negotiation, and they were destined for what lies ahead. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it please leave comments and kudos!! love you guys :)


End file.
